1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic calendar applications, and particularly to electronic calendar application user interfaces.
2. Description of Background
Personal information management systems include electronic calendar and scheduling applications for users to maintain appointment or event entries within the electronic calendar. Electronic calendar applications can include location awareness capabilities of the user and provide a variety of possibilities for efficient information management. Current calendar applications including location awareness capabilities require a user to compare his current location with an appointment location to determine whether it is possible to attend the appointment in person or if it will be necessary to attend the appointment via remote access, such as a telephone or web camera for example. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electronic calendar arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.